drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Wooden Chest of the Fearless
Starting with Defeat the Undefeatable XIV new type of chest, Heroic Chest of the Fearless, has been introduced. Starting with Defeat the Undefeatable XV Chests of the Fearless have been reworked slightly and four types of chests have been introduced: *Wooden Chest of the Fearless - requires 20x Key of the Fearless for opening **Difficulty: Normal *Copper Chest of the Fearless - requires 40x Key of the Fearless for opening **Difficulty: Painful to Fatal *Silver Chest of the Fearless - requires 60x Key of the Fearless for opening **Difficulty: Infernal I to Infernal II *Heroic Chest of the Fearless - requires 80x Key of the Fearless for opening **Difficulty: Infernal IV One specific type of chest can be found on specific difficulty. There are always 4 chests of one type in Circus Monstrorum, depending on difficulty. You can always open all 4 chests of a same type no matter when as long as you are on the right difficulty. Since there are 4 types of chests, the maximum number of chests you can open is 16. That means: There are 4x Wooden Chest of the Fearless, 4x Copper Chest of the Fearless, 4x Silver Chest of the Fearless and 4x Heroic Chest of the Fearless. There are 4 Jackpot items that can be get from each type of chest. That is 16x Jackpot Items. Each time you open a chest you will get one Jackpot Item for that chest type 100%. If you open all of the chests of that type you will get all 4 Jackpot Items 100%. The drop is random each item can drop from any chest, but if you open all of the chests you will get them all 4 of them 100%. On top of it you get other loot with each chest opening. If someone is aiming to open all of the chests from all types they will need 4x20 + 4x 40 + 4x60 + 4x80 = 800 keys. If you aim to open them on 4 characters on account you will need 3200 keys. Once you open one chest, that chest is being deactivated. Next time you enter the map at same difficulty that chest can't be opened but the others that you haven't opened are available. That means you can open them all in 16 runs if opening them one per entry OR you can open them in 4 runs if you open them all 4 per run. That is because different chests are only available on different difficulties. You can get Key of the Fearless as a drop from bosses on the second map, event's progress bar or you can buy them in the shop. Rewards Jackpot Loot: * Premium Membership (3 days) * Radiant Gem Bag * Doll Body Chest *5x Legendary Equipment (random) Other Possible Rewards: *Gems of higher and lower quality *Executor of the Great Plagues Item * Golden Yarn *Random equipment * Draken Core * Augment Core * Soul Core * Pristine Core * Gold * Altered Crescerite * Gilded Clover * Adornment of the Vanquisher *Random item from Executor of the Great Plagues set Loot Sample Category:Chests Category:Events Category:Defeat the Undefeatable